Antonio Nappa
Antonio Nappa is a fictional character played by Mark Margolis on the HBO dramatic series Oz. Biography Nappa is an Italian mob boss sentenced to prison for killing a man in a strip bar. He takes control of the prison's Italian gang after Peter Schibetta is sent to the psych ward. He also works in the kitchen. He partners with Kenny Wangler to sell drugs and is often advised by Chucky Pancamo. Nappa's life is ruined when Simon Adebisi, leader of the rival Homeboys gang, infects him with HIV. This would lead to his demise in the HIV unit of Oz, as he is suffocated in his sleep. Nappa is an old friend of Nino Schibetta and like most of the old school Sicilians, he is known for his quiet cold calculating demenor to control things throughout Oz. Character storyline Prisoner #98N744. Convicted June 4, 1998 - Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 80 years, eligible for parole in 50. Season Two Nappa first arrives in Oz being told by both Warden Glynn and Tim McManus that he cannot take revenge against Adebisi, the man who raped Peter Schibetta. As Schibetta's actual godfather, he goes to Italian staff member Lenny Burrano and asks him what Adebisi values most. Nappa advises Glynn to conduct a random drug test — during which, Burrano selects Adebisi for testing. Once he is weaned off his drug addiction, Adebisi wants to murder the Italians until an inmate named Kipekemie Jara dissuades him. Without Simon Adebisi, the Homeboys are no longer a threat, so Nappa steals their drugs so they can come and work for him. He comes to an agreement with Kenny Wangler to work as partners. Wangler must, however, kill Jara so the Italians can once again control Adebisi. Season Three The Italians, with help from Wangler's crew, now run drugs again in Oz. Adebisi, free from the psych ward, apologizes to Nappa for raping Schibetta. Nappa believes Adebisi is sincere, and decides he can be of help to the Italians. However, Adebisi goes to work in the AIDS ward and pricks Nappa with an HIV-infected needle without his knowledge. In the kitchen, Wangler's friend and fellow Homeboy, Malcolm Coyle, wishes to be in on the drug trade. Nappa refuses, and fires him from the kitchen crew. Nappa turns out to be right when Augustus Hill turns Coyle in for murdering an entire Italian family on the outside. Fearing revenge from Wangler, Kareem Said, leader of the Muslim prisoners, calls a meeting of the heads of the Italian, Latino, and Aryan gangs to protect Hill from the Homeboys. To demonstrate his loyalty, Nappa murders Coyle. Later, he and Adebisi bond over their mutual homophobia. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Gloria Nathan tells Nappa that he is HIV-positive, so he is moved to Unit F, the AIDS ward. He decides to publish an autobiography which would focus on mob activity. The gay inmates alert Chucky Pancamo about this and Pancamo pays Nat Ginzburg (Nappa's cellmate and secretary), to murder Nappa. Ginzburg suffocated Nappa in his sleep later that night. Season Six His spirit narrates the episode "A Failure to Communicate". Murders committed *'Unnamed man': Shot in the head with a silence pistol. (1998) Murders connected *'Kipekemie Jara': Stabbed in the back several times, murder ordered in Oz (1998) *'Malcolm Coyle': Slashed to death, murder ordered in Oz. (1999) Category:Characters Category:Wiseguys Category:Deceased Characters